1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to providing posting and retrieving multimedia content. More specifically, the present invention relates to posting and retrieving content from a database. Even more specifically, the present invention relates to posting and retrieving multimedia news content to a news blog database.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
News providers (e.g., CNN, NBC, etc.) do not have the capability to have representatives or reporters available at every location where a news-worthy story or event is happening. For example, during a terrorist attack, accident, or other unexpected event, it is unlikely official representatives of the news providers will be present for the entire event or even a portion of the event. This limits the capability of the news providers to provide access to compelling content regarding new events. The users of electronic devices (e.g., televisions, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, computers, etc.) that receive the news stories would tend to use such devices more if more compelling stories were available. This would lead to an increase in revenue for the news providers.
While the news providers do not always have a representative present at such newsworthy events, there is a high likelihood that a bystander who happened to be located at the event will own a multimedia recording device (e.g., a video recorder, a cellular telephone, a digital camera, etc.). This makes it likely that bystanders or other witnesses to such an event will be able to record the event (e.g., take a picture or video clip). Some news providers have started seeking out eye-witnesses to such events for the purpose of using the recorded content of the bystander for a news story. For example, BBC news has used photographs taken by commuters on the bombed London underground trains to show the immediate aftermath of the bombings. However, not all such user-recorded content was available, and what was available was generally not available until hours after the bombing incidents. Therefore, what is needed is a way for bystanders to easily and quickly make multimedia content related to newsworthy events available to other people.